


Worrywolf

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: If These Ears Could Talk [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Derek, Sleep Deprivation, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: After a few worrying text messages, Derek decides to go check on his boyfriend during midterm week.





	Worrywolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the fourth part of a series, but you can probably read it by itself. All you have to know is Stiles and Derek are dating. Stiles is also hard of hearing in this, but it doesn't come up much in this story in particular. 
> 
> I tried to make this funny, but it somehow became more emotional. Oh well. 
> 
> Warnings for Stiles not properly taking care of himself. Also there is a sex scene at the end, if you don't like that sort of thing it's pretty clear when it starts :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! There will be more to this series if you like it and feel like subscribing.

Derek sat on his couch, staring at his phone in concern.  He and Stiles texted each other frequently (or as Stiles said: a  _ shit ton _ ), and today had been no different. Derek had sent his usual ‘good morning’ at around 8 am, and they had gone from there.  But throughout the day Stiles replies had been getting more and more… concerning. 

 

For example, for the past hour Stiles has only been sending him numbers. No matter what Derek says, the reply is numerical. 

 

Concerning. 

 

Derek knew that it was midterms week for his boyfriend.  He knew that in his first semester at school, Stiles had barely spoken to Derek during midterms week.  Now they were together though, and Derek was expecting a stressed Stiles, sure, maybe even an hysterical Stiles… but this? 

 

He had no idea what to do about this. 

 

Derek thought back, trying to think if he should be genuinely concerned about this.  He hadn’t seen Stiles for about two weeks now. He had come home tired the weekend before last, and decided to skip last weekend. Derek paused, thinking about that. Stiles had been tired two weeks ago.. And then hadn’t been able to drive home last weekend even though he hadn’t missed a weekend home since he and Derek had started dating? That had been four days ago… and this was _Stiles_ , the kid who pulled all nighters researching creatures _for_ _fun_. 

 

Derek was willing to bet Stiles hasn’t slept at all in these past four days. 

 

Cursing, Derek picked up his phone and hit the stupid little buttons to Facetime.  Stiles never answered the phone, but he liked Facetime - if only because it meant he could see Derek’s face. Derek to this day wasn’t sure if he could hear him through the phone during their Facetime ‘dates’ or if he just stared at Derek and rambled on all on his own.

 

No answer. 

 

Stiles texted him back:  _ 7778. _

 

Derek sighed, pulling up the Sheriff’s number instead.  The Sheriff, unlike his son, answered on the third ring. 

 

“Derek, what can I do for you?” 

 

Since he was sitting here alone, Derek allowed himself a small smile at John’s easy tone.  Derek had been working hard to make sure Stiles’ father liked him, and it had been paying off.  Slowly but surely.  It didn’t hurt that Derek had applied to the Police Academy for next September. He hadn’t gotten in yet but according to Stiles his dad was just happy Derek was showing some initiative. Secretly, Derek really hoped he got in. He knew Stiles would be proud of him and… and maybe the Sheriff would be proud of him too. 

 

He had more pressing matters to worry about now though.  

 

“Have you heard from Stiles lately?” He asked. 

 

The Sheriff sighed through the speaker. “We talked on that Skype thing a few days ago. Kid looked tired as hell.” 

 

Derek grimaced, he had been worried he would be right. “Nothing from today, though?” 

 

“I did get a text earlier saying something about feeding turkeys.  He didn’t say anything else when I texted back though, so I assumed he had texted the wrong number or something. Why?” 

 

“Well…” Derek coughed awkwardly, he knew Stiles hated his dad worrying about him. “Just wondering. It’s nothing-” 

 

“Derek, please do not lie to me. My son has been sending you nonsensical texts like the turkey thing all day, hasn’t he?” 

 

“Umm.. a few, yeah. Recently it’s mostly been numbers.” 

 

On cue, Derek’s phone buzzed against his ear.  He pulled it back to see a new text from Stiles:  _ 4590 _ . Derek frowned at it.  

 

“Numbers?” the Sheriff asked. 

 

“Yeah. Just a bunch of numbers like 7-7-7-8, or 4-5-90. It’s only been an hour or so but.. If you think he was tired a few days ago, and I thought he was tired over a  _ week _ ago.. Well, I’m just worried that..” 

 

“That Stiles hasn’t been sleeping at all, now that he lives somewhere where no one forces to.”

 

“Right. And now he’s-” 

 

“Worked himself into a state where he doesn’t know up from down.” The Sheriff sighed through the phone again, “Dammit kid, I was hoping he would grow out of this.  In his senior year of high school he stayed up for three days straight studying for final exams... I had to slip him a few Tylenol Cold and push him into his bed to get him to sleep.” 

 

Well, now he knew where Stiles got his moral compass from. 

 

“Stiles isn’t answer his phone..not in a way that makes sense at least.  I’m going to drive up there to check on him. I’ll let you know if he’s okay.” 

 

“Thank you, son. I appreciate that. I would go myself, but it’s apparently flu season. I’ve got double shifts the next few days to cover for everyone out. Knock some sense into him for me, will you? And tell him to Skype me again once he’s lucid.” 

 

Derek blinked in surprise at the use of the word ‘son’ casually thrown his way.  He agreed to knock some sense into Stiles though, and promised an update that night before hanging up. 

 

Rubbing a hand over his face he frowned at his phone some more.  Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to at least try to warn Stiles he was on his way, Derek sent him a long text explaining his plan. 

 

Stiles replied with four x’s and a p.  

 

Derek quickly got up, shoving his phone in his pocket and heading to his bedroom to get ready.  

He had a long drive ahead of him, and had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side. 

 

\-- 

 

Two and a half hours later, Derek was pulling into the student parking lot of Stiles residents building. He had only been here once before, when Stiles had moved back in January, and he was really hoping this was the right place.  He felt relief wash over him when he finally spotted Stiles’ Jeep in the back corner, probably Stiles attempt to keep his baby safe. Derek pulled up beside it and hopped out. 

 

Stiles scent around his Jeep was stale.  Not surprising, since he probably only drove the thing to Beacon Hills and back every weekend. It left him feeling lost though, because there was no path to follow and Derek didn’t remember which of the three buildings surrounding the parking lot contained his boyfriend.  

 

He probably should have been paying actual attention last time, instead of just trailing after Stiles and staring at his ass…

 

It took two tries, but Derek finally found the building that had Stiles sent at the entrance.  This scent was stale too, like Stiles hadn’t left the building in a few days… Derek hoped there was another entrance to this place. 

 

He followed the trail up a floor and stopped at room 204, listening intently at the door.  There was a heartbeat inside, irregular but distinctly Stiles. He knocked but there was no response.  He tried the knob but it was locked. Cursing he knocked again, louder. Stiles’ heartbeat didn’t even change. 

 

Derek was preparing to knock the door off its hinges when the door next to him opened and a girl walked out, eyeballing Derek suspiciously. 

 

Crap. 

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, looking between him and Derek’s grip on the doorknob.  

 

Derek put on his most charming smile.  He knew it was charming, Stiles had told him so. “Sorry, locked myself out of my room.” 

 

She looked at him even more suspiciously, “that’s Stiles room.” 

 

Derek was simultaneously relieved that someone cared enough about Stiles to question what Derek was doing, and annoyed that Derek had to explain what he was doing. 

 

“Yeah, I’m staying with him. He’s uh, not available right now and I accidently got locked out.” 

 

The girl, someone who could not be over 5 foot nothing, crossed her arms and eyed Derek from head to toe.  It was a move that reminded Derek so much of Lydia that he actually ached with how much he missed the short little fireball. No wonder Stiles had befriended this woman. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

 

“I’m Derek, Stiles’-” 

 

“Boyfriend!” She finished for him, dropping her arms and smiling. “Oh wow! Sorry, I thought you were some creeper trying to steal Stiles stuff. He has a lot of tech and other random crap, but everyone knows he’s away a lot. Easy target. That’s why I was so defensive.” 

 

Derek smiled back, a real one this time. He had been worried Stiles wasn’t making any friends at university, since he was home so often. He was glad this girl was at least looking out for him. “Don’t worry about it, I’m happy someones keeping an eye out for him.” 

 

The girl moved her eyes over his body again, this time with very different intentions. “You know, Stiles told us he was always gone on weekends to visit his boyfriend. We didn’t really believe him. I certainly didn’t picture he would be with anyone who looked like-” 

 

“Yes, I’m real. Yes, we’re together.” Derek cut her off, any warm feelings for her quickly vanishing. It was people like this that were the reason Stiles self esteem was still astonishingly low, even after everything Derek has been saying to him since they got together. Stiles  _ still _ constantly compared their bodies, always assuming Derek didn’t find his attractive. Well he did. And Stiles was. And this girl could fuck right off.  “Do you know how I can get in here, or not?” 

 

The girl flushed, taking a step away from him. “Uh, yeah. Go to the main office. They’ll ask a bunch of questions about Stiles, but they won’t know what he looks like. So if you are who you say you are, you’ll be able to get a key from them.” 

 

“Where is it?” 

 

He listened to her directions before thanking her curtly and walking away.  Damn university students, he should have known better. The first weekend home from school Stiles had complained that no one in his building was bothering to talk to him properly. Derek had thought it had gotten better since then, that Stiles had a least a few acquaintances by now but.. 

 

Derek sighed, clenching his hands and making his way out the building. He could not wait until Stiles was finished school, and Derek could see him all the time. Not just on weekends. 

 

\-- 

 

Getting the key from the office was disturbingly easy.  Home phone number and mother’s maiden name. That’s it. That’s all it would take for some stranger to get a key and break into Stiles room and- 

 

Derek cut off that thought. He was ‘catastrophizing’ (as Stiles called it). No one had hurt Stiles, he was fine. Derek only knew these things because he knew Stiles, his mother’s maiden name was actually a well kept secret anyway. 

 

Besides, no one was hurting Stiles right now except for Stiles himself. 

 

Finally back at Stiles room, Derek knocked one last time before sliding the key in and making his way inside. He paused in the doorway.  

 

There were poptart wrappers, chip bags, and cereal boxes covering the floor.  Stiles’ bed was draped in clothes, dirty clothes based on the smell of the room. His tiny bookshelf by the window had a flashing coffee maker on top, dirty mugs piled haphazardly beside it.  

 

Stiles himself was slumped on his desk, surrounded by papers, highlighters, books and his laptop. He was currently staring blankly at a page of notes, highlighting every word as his eyes unseeingly moved across the page.  

 

He was wearing headphones, for some unknown reason. 

 

Growling, Derek shut the door behind him. He had been expecting it, but he was disappointed that he had been right.  It was obvious Stiles was not only lacking in sleep, but he hadn’t eaten anything substantial in days either. 

 

Stiles doesn’t react at all to another presence in the room, so Derek decided to start with the bed.  He made his way to Stiles closet, finding a completely empty laundry bag in there.  With a roll of his eyes, Derek shoved all the clothes on the bed into the bag, throwing it beside the door when he was done.  He sniffed the bed, deciding if the sheets needed to be washed as well. Stiles didn’t look all that clean either though, so the sheets could wait.  

 

He tackled the floor next.  There didn’t appear to even be a garbage can in the room, so Derek searched for a plastic bag before stuffing all the garbage into that instead.  He tied the bag off, throwing it beside the laundry.  Now that there was a clear path from the desk to the bed, Derek finally turned to face his boyfriend. 

 

Stiles was still highlighting the same page he had been when Derek had first walked in here. 

 

Grinding his teeth, Derek stomped over to him and snatched the highlighter right out of his hand.  Stiles flailed.. Sluggishly.  It was like his normal nervous flail, but slow and even more uncoordinated.  Derek capped the highlighter, smiling tightly down at him until Stiles’ eyes focused enough to figure out who he was. 

 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, his voice raspy. He pulled the headphones off, throwing them down on his cluttered desk. 

 

“Hey Stiles, how’s it going?” Derek said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Uh,” Stiles looked between Derek and the rest of the room, eyes still too cloudy for Derek’s liking. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I came to make sure you weren’t up here killing yourself.” He grabbed Stiles arm, lifting him off his chair to carry him the few steps to the bed. Stiles fell onto the bed like a doll, limbs falling beside him lifelessly. Stiles wiggled a bit, but didn’t seem to have the energy to lift himself back off. 

 

“Why would you think I was suicidal?” Stiles asked in confusion, eyes already closed. 

 

“I don’t,” Derek lifted Stiles’ duvet, tucking the man in before sitting beside him. “You weren’t making much sense today though, and I was worried. You need to look after yourself, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles snickered into his pillow, much to Derek’s annoyance. “What?” 

 

“Worrywolf.” 

 

“That’s not-” he cut himself off, Stiles was already asleep. Derek huffed, running a hand over Stiles’ greasy hair. He looked around the room before standing up and grabbing the laundry.  

He was hoping Stiles would be asleep for at least a few hours, this would give him something to do in the meantime. 

\-- 

 

Derek stayed out of the room for a few hours, only stopping by to drop off the laundry and pick up the dirty dishes.  After he dropped those off too, he had no reason to sit and watch Stiles sleep. He didn’t want to wake the boy up after all. 

 

He texted the Sheriff, letting him know that Stiles was now safe in bed. He then sat on a bench and texted the rest of his pack. Stiles wasn’t the only one with midterms this week, and while he was probably the only one dumb enough to stay away this long, he wasn’t the only one stressed.  Derek could feel it in the pack bonds, and it worried him. 

 

Maybe he was a worrywolf…. He didn’t care though, it was an Alpha’s job to worry. 

 

Scott messaged back first, using a few of the many emoticons that Scott loved and Derek did not understand. He was fine though, so Derek sent a thumbs up back.  Lydia was next, saying she was fine but too busy to talk. Derek could accept that, so he sent her a thumbs up as well. 

 

Allison she was fine but with a sleepy face, and Jackson didn’t reply at all, which made Derek belatedly realize that a few members of his pack lived in different time zones.  If it was evening here, it was well into the night in Europe.. Jackson probably wouldn’t reply for a while.  He sent Allison a quick good night, knowing that she was at least sleeping properly. 

 

He knew Boyd, Isaac and Erica were fine.  Erica and Isaac because he had just seen them yesterday, and they didn’t even go to school.  Boyd’s program didn’t have midterms. 

 

Looked like it really was just Stiles having a mental breakdown over midterms then.  

 

Derek leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his bowed head.  He was glad that the rest of the pack was doing okay, but it made him worry even more about Stiles. He knew that out of the whole pack, he and Stiles were probably the most fucked up. It made sense that they had gravitated to each other. 

 

But how do you help someone if you are just as fucked up as they are?

 

\-- 

 

Derek made his way back to Stiles room five hours after he’d pushed Stiles into bed, carrying bags of food with him.  Stiles was still passed out when he entered, starfishing across the mattress and drooling on his pillow.  Derek smiled at him fondly before dropping the bags of food on top of his head. 

 

“Ouch! What the-” Stiles bolted upright, twisting to the side and toppling off the bed.  Derek probably could have caught him, but he watched him fall instead. “Derek?” 

 

“Stiles.” Derek sat down on the bed, pulling the bags toward him to save them from falling off too. 

 

“When did you get here?.. Oh wait. Oh shit. Was that not a dream?” Stiles stood up, rubbing his head and sitting down beside Derek. He didn’t seem to notice the changes in his room. 

 

“No, Stiles, me dragging you into your bed and then cleaning your room was not a dream.” 

 

Stiles blinked, then turned to look around his room in mild surprise.  “Holy shit, man. You did my laundry.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I didn’t- you didn’t have to do all this. Why did you even come up? Was my pack bond like, red alerting you or something?” 

 

Derek nodded, “your pack bond felt tired, and stressed.  What brought me up here though was the hour you spent texting me nothing but numbers.” 

 

“Numbers?” 

 

“And the hours before that you kept saying random things, like ‘when I go to the moon I’ll see if it’s really cheese’, or ‘I wonder if starfish are better barbequed, they aren’t so good raw.’ I didn’t find any starfish, so I’m not sure if you were actually eating something or just hallucinating at that point.” 

 

Stiles grimaced, scratching his head. “I don’t really remember.. I do think at one point I ran out of food and got super distracted by what people eat around the world pictures on instagram. Oh god, did I text my dad too?” 

 

“Yeah, he wants you to Skype him when you’re lucid enough.” Stiles groaned, flopping backwards on the bed and rubbing his hands over his face. Derek smirked at him, “you’re lucky I didn’t bring Tylenol Cold with me.” 

 

“Yes, thank you. I have a midterm at 9 am tomorrow, I don’t want to miss that because I’ve been drugged.” 

 

Derek frowned, “well you would have missed it if I hadn’t come here anyway, you were practically comatose on your desk when I got here.” 

 

“No,” Stiles said through his hands, “I have an alarm on my phone for 7 am. I wouldn’t have missed it.” 

 

“Stiles, I don’t even know where your phone  _ is _ .” 

 

Stiles dropped his hands, sitting up and looking over at the desk. “Somewhere over there, I think.” 

 

“Right.” Derek stood up, crossing his arms, “And how would you have even known when it was going off? You didn’t even notice when I first got here.” 

 

“I made it really loud and flashy so I couldn’t miss it.” Stiles said, standing up and crossing his arms too. 

 

“You were wearing headphones, you wouldn’t have been able to hear it at all!” Derek growled. 

 

“Why the hell would I be wearing headphones? You know I don’t listen to music-” 

 

Derek wordlessly pointed at the desk, Stiles huffed at the sight of the headphones.  

 

“Okay, I think I was trying to block out the noise of a part last night or something. I don’t really remember.” 

 

“Last night?” Derek roared, “How long were you sitting at that desk?” 

 

Stiles uncrossed his arms, waving them around in exasperation, “I don’t know, a day or two? It’s fine, Derek, I had supplies!” 

 

“Supplies?! So you had planned to not sleep for two fucking days?” Derek yelled. 

 

“Yes! It’s not a big deal! God, why are you being so-” 

 

“Because I was  _ scared _ !” 

 

Stiles stopped short, taking in a sharp breath. Derek looked away - he hadn’t meant to shout that out. 

 

“Derek-” 

 

“I- I know we’re new. I know I don’t have to right to tell you what to do. But- I don’t know. You weren’t making sense, and then your dad said you hadn’t slept for three days in senior year of high school and I- I  _ knew _ you in your senior year. I hadn’t even noticed. And this time I was noticing, so I had to do something about it. When I got here though, Stiles, I could have been anyone. I could have fucking been- and then your place was a mess. And you’re still exhausted now, I can tell. I just- I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know how to help you. And that terrifies me.” 

 

Derek stopped to take a breath. He hadn’t meant to say that much, and now he felt really embarrassed. He took a step back, turning towards the door. “Maybe I should-”

 

“Derek, wait, Derek- please. I’m sorry. I know I can be a lot. I know I’m hard to deal with but please, please don’t leave. Derek  _ please- _ ”  

 

Derek turned back, surprised to find Stiles close to tears. “Stiles-” 

 

“No,” Stiles scrubbed a hand across his face furiously. “Just listen, okay? I was… I took seven classes this semester, okay? I thought if I took a few extra every term, maybe I could finish a year early. But then I suddenly had seven midterms. And four of them I got by just fine, but the last one.. I don’t even know, man. I  _ still _ have two left. Now you’re here, talking about how annoying I am to deal with, and I haven’t even heard you talk that much at once before man. So of course it’s about how much of an ass I am- but I, I’ll drop one. Or two. I’ll spend more time with you,  _ whatever _ you want, just please don’t leave me.” 

 

Derek stood there in surprise, watching as a tear slipped down Stiles face. Stiles let it fall, so Derek stepped forward to wipe it away for him.  

 

“Stiles, I’m not  _ leaving _ you.” 

 

Stiles searched his eyes, “but what about all that stuff you said?” 

 

“I was trying to explain why I was scared and frustrated. Stiles, all I keep thinking about is how alone you are up here, and how anything could happen if you’re in a state like that and I’m not around to help you!” Derek brought his other hand up, cupping Stiles face gently between his palms. 

 

“Oh.” Stiles said dumbly, “so this isn’t a break up?” 

 

“No.” Never. 

 

Stiles took in a breath, it sounded shaky, “you looked so mad.” 

 

“I  _ am _ mad. That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you. Right now it means I care about your well being.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Derek smirked, “yeah, oh.”  He pulled Stiles head forward, kissing his hair before resting their heads against each other. “I love you, you idiot.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“You need to sleep more though.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“And eat more.” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“And clean your room, it stinks in here.” 

 

Stiles laughed, shoving him away. “Fine. But right now all I can smell is whatever you brought in those bags.” 

 

Derek grinned at him, “I brought us burritos from that Mexican place you told me about.” 

 

“Cafe Mex? Yes!” Stiles flopped back down on the bed, pulling one of the bags towards him.  Derek watched him dig through the bags like a starving puppy for a moment, before shaking his head and joining him on the bed. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek made Stiles shower while he washed the sheets. He also opened his tiny window to air out the room. Only after the place no longer smelled like stale pop tarts did Derek decide it was fine enough for him to sleep over. 

 

“You’re such a snob,” Stiles giggled, curling around Derek so they could fit into the tiny twin bed together. 

 

“I’m not a snob, I just don’t want to live like an 18 year old again.” 

 

“Yeah well, that’s what you get for dating an 18 year old. Cradle robber.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but then he buried his face in Stiles freshly cleaned hair. He relaxed into the smell of him, growling happily deep in his chest. 

 

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles whispered a while later. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Do you think I’ll be okay with my last two midterms tomorrow?” Stiles asked. Derek looked down to see him nervously picking at the hem of Derek’s shirt. 

 

“If you get a good night's sleep and have a good breakfast, I think you’ll be fine.” 

 

“What if I fail? My dad's going to kill me. One class here costs-” 

 

Derek shushed him, rubbing his back. “Don’t worry about that.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Don’t worry. You’re the smartest person I know, Stiles. I know you put 100% into all of your classes, even when you stretch yourself thin. You’ll be fine.” 

 

Stiles was quiet again, running his fingers in circles on Derek’s chest.  

 

“We’re going to need to talk about how many courses you’re taking eventually though.” 

 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed quietly. 

 

“Not tonight though. Sleep.” 

 

Stiles sighed, “I don’t know if I can.” 

 

Derek turned, rolling off his back to face his boyfriend. He curled his arms so that he was hugging him tightly, rubbing at the base of his neck with the tips of his fingers. 

 

“Sleep. I’ve got you.” 

 

Stiles burrowed impossibly closer before shutting his eyes and falling to sleep. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek decided to stay with Stiles that weekend, saving Stiles another trip down to Beacon Hills while recuperating from midterms. The first midterm of the day went well. Derek had barely started deep cleaning Stiles room when Stiles came bouncing back in with a smile on his face. 

 

They had a few hours before his second midterm, so Derek had rewarded him by buying him lunch. 

 

Now, however, he was starting to worry.  Derek had had time to clean Stiles room, go for a run,  _ and _ plan dinner. Stiles still was not back yet. He had said it could be up to 3 hours, but Derek had assumed that was an exaggeration.  Who actually took all 3 hours in a 3 hour exam? 

 

He stared down at his phone screen, debating with himself. It was quarter after 6.. The exam had started at 3.  Maybe he should start walking there. Something could have happened. Maybe Stiles fell asleep? Or worse.. 

 

Derek was out of Stiles resident building a minute later, following Stiles scent down a path and walking quickly. He made it to a cluster of buildings before Stiles’ scent started to wane, probably because of the increase of people in the area.  He swiveled his head around trying to determine which directions Stiles had gone - when suddenly the weight of a full grown man fell on top of his shoulders. 

 

“Hey Worrywolf! Didja miss me?” Stiles said into his ear. 

 

Derek growled, hooking his arms under the legs Stiles had curled around his waist and carrying him down the path he had just come. 

 

“Aw yes, piggyback ride!” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but kept carrying him. “How’d it go?” 

 

“Not bad,” Stiles said, voice muffled in the way Derek knew meant he was chewing on the string of his hoodie nervously, “I took all the time they gave me just in case, but.. I think I did okay.” 

 

“That’s great.” Derek said, squeezing Stiles legs in support. 

 

“Yeah, so, I was wondering,” Stiles tilted his head closer to Derek’s ear again, he felt hot breath against his skin with each word, “are you hungry?” 

 

Derek snorted, having a feeling he knew where this was going, “not right now, no.” 

 

“So you would be okay heading up to my room for a bit?” Stiles asked, nipping at Derek’s ear. 

 

Derek hummed, pretending to think of the offer, “we could spend a few hours in the room. I could finally teach you how to properly clean a window.” 

 

“Windows? Psh. I can think of much better things we can spend our time on.” 

 

“Window care is-” Derek started, but cut off into a stifled moan when Stiles decided to use his mouth for something other than talking, specifically to lick up Derek’s neck. 

 

Derek quickened his pace, hurrying even more when he felt a telltale poke in his back.  Stiles squeezed him even tighter as Derek ran up the stairs.  Finally in the room, Derek made sure the door was closed before depositing Stiles on the bed and crawling on after him.  

 

“Mmm, baby, is there a phone in your pants, or are you happy to see me?” Stiles said, curling his arms and legs around Derek once more.  Derek didn’t bother answering, since Stiles very well knew the answer himself.  He pushed Stiles’ shirt up and off, pulling back just far enough to throw it away before coming back down to mouth at Stiles’ belly.  

 

Stiles laughed, it sounded wrong so Derek looked up at him, raising an eyebrow but refusing to move his mouth away from the soft skin.  

 

“Sorry just.. I was working out a bit, over winter break and stuff, but I haven’t had time recently with all the classes I’ve been taking.. Sorry if I’m more squishy-”

 

“Shut up,” Derek growled. Stiles stiffened under him, so Derek started kissing his way across his belly. “I love you. I love your belly. I love your chest,” he made his way up there as well. “I love your legs,” Derek ran his hands over both legs entwined around his waist. “I love your body. Every inch of it.” He punctuated the last statement with a thrust forward, they both moaned at the added friction.  

 

“And it loves you,” Stiles said breathlessly, “now quit playing around and fuck me before I come in my pants.”  

 

Derek obliged, knowing that one day Stiles would believe him when he told him he was beautiful. For now though, he could stick to non-verbal communication.  

 

They quickly undressed each other, throwing their clothes on the floor. Stiles grabbed the lube from the nightstand, thrusting it into Derek’s hand and rearranging himself on the bed. 

 

Derek lubed up his fingers, before gently tracing around Stiles’ hole.  “Are you ready?” 

 

“Yes, was ready yesterday.” 

 

Derek glared, “yesterday you were-” 

 

“Right right right, sorry I brought it up, yes I am ready.” 

 

Derek pushed a finger in, grinning when Stiles started moaning already.  In no time at all he was asking for more, and Derek was happy to give it. 

 

He kissed Stiles chest as he worked his three fingers inside his boyfriend, getting harder listening to the moans coming out of Stiles.  

 

“More, more- I want you.” 

 

“Okay,” Derek whispered, kissing his collarbone and moving back to add more lube. He pushed inside Stiles a moment later, watching Stiles face as he soundlessly squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay?” 

 

“Fuck yes, move!” 

 

Derek started with slow thrusts, moving faster after Stiles turned boneless underneath him. Stiles started up his moaning again, and Derek knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

 

“Do you want my hand?” 

 

“No, no, want to come like this,” Stiles said, throwing his head back on his pillow and pushing up against Derek even more.  Derek growled, quickening his pace and burying his face against Stiles’ chest. One of Stiles’ hands twisted into his hair. “I love you, I love you so much you crazy werewolf.” 

 

With that, Stiles groaned and Derek felt him coming underneath him.  He gently worked Stiles through it, before rearranging them.  Once they were spooning, Derek continued at a much more gentle pace, kissing and scenting along the back of Stiles neck.  A few minutes later he came himself, gasping against Stiles skin.  

 

They lay like that for a while, Stiles in Derek’s arms.  His wolf was happy like this, and so was he. 

 

\-- 

 

They spent the rest of the weekend wandering around campus a bit, but the majority of their time was spent in Stiles bedroom. Neither of them minded.  

 

Derek was mostly happy he knew Stiles was sleeping every night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
